deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Urbancommando77/Marine Raiders V.S. Finnish Winter Guard
Marine Raiders: The U.S. soldiers that were trained in amphibious warfare and storming beaches V.S. Finnish Winter Guard: The Whites Militia of 1918 turned to the Military force of the 40's WHO IS DEADLIEST ??? Marine Raiders Bio The Marine Raiders were made to rival the British Commandoes, the British amphibious force. The Marine Raiders fought in World War Two. Their job was to storm beaches. These men fought in the Makin Atoll, China, and Soloman Islands. Weapons KA-BAR.jpg|Ka-Bar 250px-M1911A1.jpg|M1911 Thompson.PNG|Tommy Gun 300px-M1_Garand_rifle_-_USA_-_30-06_-_Armémuseum.jpg|M1 Garand 250px-Browning_M1919a.png|M1919 MMG MK2 grenade.jpg|The Pineapple Grenade Finnish Winter Guard Bio The Winter Guard was formed to fight as a militia against the Red Guard in the Finnish Civil War of 1918. When World War Two started, the Finnish Winter Guard became a true miltiary force against the Axis. The Winter Guard is known to use Russian Weapons. Weapons NR-40 Knife.jpg|NR-40 300px-Pistol TT33.jpg|TT33 450px-PPSH-01-SMG.jpg|PPSh-41 Mosin Nagant.jpg|Mosin Nagant Maxim Gun.jpg|Maxim MG Molotovcocktail.jpg|Diagram of a Molotov Setting The battle will take place in a snowy city near a beach. Notes *Battle will be 10 on 10 *The Finnish will have 8 Basic Soldiers, 1 Gunner, and a Sniper *The Raiders will have the same *Battle ends on June 8, 2013 Ending this early Battle MR: 10 FWG: 10 "I don't see any hostiles, sir!" A Raider yelled to the sergeant. The Marine Raiders were looking for any Axis troopers on a snowy Finnish beach. Suddenly, gunfire rained down on them. The Finnish Winter Guard were firing their Maxim at the soldiers. While most made it to cover, three were destroyed. MR: 7 The Raiders readied their weapons. The gunner set up his M1919, and the sniper took his Garand and ran to the town. 3 Basic soldiers pulled their Garands, and the other 5 pulled their Thompsons. Meanwhile, the Finnish gunner was readying the Maxim for another round of firing, while 8 basics were reloading their weapons. Two submachinegunners opened fire on the Raiders, only to be shot by the Raider Sniper. FWG: 8 A Scout team of raiders, made up of a rifleman and two submachinegunners, went to the town, while the other raiders fought their gunfight with the Finnish gunner. "You two, go and find that scout team!" The Finnish captian said to two rifleman. The scouting team kicked open he door, finding the Finnish sniper. The sniper immediatly turned around and shot the rifleman and one of the submachinegunners. MR: 5 The Raider pulled out his Ka-Bar and charged at the sniper, stabbing him above the kneecap. The finnish sniper groaned as he fell to one knee. The snipe pulled out his TT, but was stabbed in the sturnem. FWG: 7 "Open fire!" The Finnish submachinegunner said, firing at the victorious Submachinegunner. The Raider took cover and pulled out his M1911. He fired two bullets into one and shot the other in the head. FWG: 6 The near dead one pulled out his TT and shot the Raider, but the Raider was already wrestling him, trying to stab him. Suddenly, in the confusion, the Guard pulled the Frag Grenade, killing them both. FWG: 5 MR: 4 Meanwhile, The Maxim gunner had ran out of bullets. "We'll go find the others. Stay here." The sergiant said in Finnish. The Maxim gunner pulled out his molotov and lit it. The Raider leader pulled his M1911 and shot the molotov, while it was in his hand. FWG: 4 The Raiders moved up to the town. Meanwhile, the Guards were reloading and pulling out their TT Pistols. The leader had his PPSh-41 out and ready. The Raiders were also all armed with sidearms when the started a second round against the Guards. After a long battle, only the Finnish leader and the Raiders leader remained. They both pulled their knife and wrestled eachother to the ground. The Guard stabbed the leader in the neck and eye. FWG: MR: 1 The Finnish Leader sat up and looked around. Winner: Finnish Winter Guard Category:Blog posts